In love with Trina Vega
by ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine
Summary: Its just..Not right! Robbie being in love with Trina...It sounds so wrong...Or atleast in my opion. What is it about me? FIRST VICTORIOUS STORY R&R PLEASE


**First Victorious story! Sorta what im going through,except the guy is popular and so is the girl.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cats POV<strong>

Has something or someone,ever seemed to have took a knife and sliced it throughly into your heart? Has something pained you _so_ bad all you could have ever wished for was to be put away from the hardcore misery? Has anything or anyone ever...made you feel so gleefull and bright one minute,but when you see someone with them,its like all the courage you have slowley and surely built up just plunges rock bottom to where your created your hurtful journey? Well if you ever have never experienced something like that,say hello to my life.

Most people think of me as the too emotional,totally innocent,random, and sort of out-of-it kind of female. Well,thats my disguise should I say? Of course I,as everyone else,have gone through stress and miserably painful experiences and have been tortured about something. I guess faking my personality is my way of hiding it securely. Although one person,by the name of Robbie,saw through all of this false identity plan.

It took a bit of time and thick, deep trust to admit this too him. I was the finger twirling,full of giggles,velvet red hair girl known to everyone in the school. It was sort of a reputation to uphold,to be completley honest. But,after thinking it all through,I decided it was time to get it of my chest and if Robbie was going to be that person,so be it. So I told him.

At first he was shocked I admited instead of repenting like I had the past year before,but he simply smiled. It wasn't a secret about my feelings toward him. But for some reason,we never quite talked about it. I just kept sending him little obvious messages by glancing at him with huge gleaming smiles(which he returned),touching his hands by "accident"(which he apoligized for),and once we even stared at each other for a bit.

So you would have a feeling or sixth sence that he would like me back,right? Well,just like me,you would be wrong. Very wrong. Because you see,Robbie has a _girlfriend._ I swear when I saw that word,it feels like acid running off my tongue! It doesn't seem possiable,but yes,he does and her name is _Trina Vega._ Yes,Tori's older sibling! Its quite unexpected,but she has always had a secret thing for him although didn't show it to wanted to mantain her popularity.

And,I guess,he had admitted his feelings which had to be the same as hers mentioned before. She _loves him...And he loves her... _I can't help but stare in the mirror and examine myself with a pondering wonder...What is wrong with me? Is it my dark red hair,that Robbie's grandmother hates with passion? Is it my short figure,that makes me a bit curvy? Is it my skin,is it too tan or too less tan? Ugh. Yes,I know its stupid and very much too self causious,but I mean how I am I supposed to figure it out? What _is _it about me that makes him want her instead of me?

Ah,look at me. Overthinking things,_agian. _You know,I almost forgot I was in school! But quite frankly,here I am,in my own world,sitting in my desk dreamily. Yes,I am sorta the out of it girl and random,but im just not _that _out-of-it. I actually use my brain,its just sometimes I get lost in my thoughts(Usually about Robbie)and happen to daze out into sayng something random to cover it up. Apperently,im pretty good at it!

"Cat,CAT!"Andre said loudly,disrupting me from my thoughts.

I quickly giggled then frowned as if confused,"What?"

"Your in the scene! You will be acting as a homesick farm girl in the mall stuffing eggs in Victoria Secret bras,along with Beck and Tori as two polka dotted cows that follow you and are your best companions!"Sikowits said ethusiastically giving me a pushup black lace bra and raw half eaten eggs.

I rushed up stage to start and began exclaiming,"Oh look cows,push-up bras!"and then looking to my side to see half eaten eggs,"Eggs!"I squealed before dumping the eggs into the laced bras. Nobody could seem to control the giggles,but I liked them even more when I heard the chuckles comming from my afro-haired crush. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was,and how every imperfect thing about him made him even more perfect and irresistable. But suddenly, oddly Trina walked in and I froze...wait,did she even have this period with us? Was I out of it,or is she actually not in this class? Either way,I was NOT enjoying the way she curled up next to Robbie as he stroked her hair soothingly and then moved in...Oh my gosh...to..._kiss _her. Im sorry,but...I've had enough! It kills me so much,it pierces my soul far my ability to hold!

I quickly rushed off the stage and ran out of the classroom in tears full of stress,sorrow,and mostly envyness. _I_ should be the one curling beside him! _I _should be the one,with my lips pressing agianest his without the slightest hesitation. This is...Not right!

Wait..what...I just heard someone running after me..."Is that_..Robbie?"_ I thought and glanced behind me. Oh dang...There was the confused and surprised face of the boy in glasses and a big puff for hair also known as my best friend..._Robbie._

* * *

><p><strong>I know,I know,not that good. But when your rushing to finish before you get kicked off youd understand! Please R&amp;R! <strong>


End file.
